In conventional casting systems, liquid metal is directed through a vertical sprue, horizontal distribution sprue, runner, and gate into a casting cavity. In manufacturing valve seat inserts (VSIs), such a system can be used with sand molds. In some VSI casting processes, shrinkage and hot tear susceptibility can be a problem even with riser type gating systems.
There is a need for improved VSI casting systems which minimize shrinkage and hot tear susceptibility of the cast VSIs.